Missed Chances?
by Bunny Fair
Summary: She stayed up late to see him again, waiting for him. She missed her chance, falling asleep. But, he did visit her. Just, not in the way she could easily tell
1. Chapter 1

Alice stared into the dark water, sitting on a cot with her pen in her hand and her notebook in her lap. She checked her phone and softly sighed, reaching down to grab her soda. She blinked when she easily lifted it, staring at the empty bottle. Oops.

She softly groaned and rubbed her eyes, pushing her glasses up. "C'mon big guy, where are you?"

She yawned widely and rested her cheek in her hand, doodling in the corner of her notebook. She was waiting for Godzilla. According to their charts, it was time for the large Titan to cross the area of the underwater base. And he wasn't showing.

She glanced up as a shark swam by, following it with her eyes. She hummed softly, her eyes slipping close as a pool of fish darted past. Her breathing evened out as she dozed off, her pen slipping out of her hold and clattering to the floor.

Alice mumbled incoherently as she felt large hands gently guide her to lay down. The rough palms were surprisngly gentle as they guided her glasses off of her face. She mumbled softly, reaching up blindly to reach for them.

A deep, rumbling chuckle met her ears and one hand grabbed her wrist, guiding her to settle down. She wiggled as she was tucked in and blinked, staring tiredly at the tall figure. She squinted, not recognizing the man.

He gently petted her hair back, tugging out the clips keeping her bangs back. He reached up, adjusting her pillow to how she liked it. She stared sleepily as he stood up, his long, dark blue hair swaying behind him.

His golden eyes stared at her and he lightly smirked, flipping off the light. She mumbled softly, sleep easily taking her back over. One question lingered in her mind; who was he?

Alice woke up to hushed muttering and a hand shaking her shoulder rapidly. She mumbled and waved them away, rolling away. The hand returned, yanking her blanket off as a voice hissed, "Ms. Alice, wake up! This is serious! Godzilla is acting strange!"

She quickly sat up, nearly headbutting the scientist. "Why didn't you say so sooner?! Where is he? Is he okay?"

He handed her her glasses and cleared his throat nervously, glancing up at the wide window that took over one wall of her bedroom. "Um, he seems quite calm actually. But, he's acting odd."

She frowned at him before slowly following his gaze to the window. She sucked in a breath at the bright, golden eyes of Godzilla staring at her. She swallowed thickly, glancing around at the scientists and military squished into her room. "How long has he been here?"

Another man sipped his coffee; one of the zombies (night shift workers) if she remembered correctly. "He seemed to have stopped there last night, or technically this morning. He's been very quiet as well. The only vocalizations we can figure out are one meant only towards Mothra and a.. song of sorts. It's very calming."

She nodded slowly, her eyes locked onto Godzilla's. "The Mothra noise is his mating call, isn't it? But, she's still in her cocoon."

He nodded slowly. "Yes, we're aware. He also disappeared abruptly during the night, but only for a few minutes."

She curled her fingers in her blanket, taking a deep breath. "He disappeared at approximately three A.M. didn't he?"

The man stared at her. "Yes? How did you..."

Godzilla suddenly let out a noise, slightly louder than the song and deeper. It came out in short bursts and she could see his eyes brighten. The scientists shifted nervously, several of them holding onto recorders. The guards adjusted their grips on their guns, their hands shifting to the triggers.

She suddenly smiled widely and laughed loudly, holding her sides as she slumped over. They all stared at her like she was crazy until she merely grinned at them, breaking eye contact with him. "It's fine. Alright, out! I need sleep. He ain't doing anything and I was up late. Out, out!"

She shooed them out and shut the door, locking it. She turned, strutting to the window and resting her hands on her hips. "Busted, big guy."

His bright eyes twinkled and his spine lit up. He moved his head closer, bowing his head slightly. She smiled widely and rested her forehead on the glass.

"Alright, well I do need sleep. So dim the lightshow. That was a lovely song, though. Keep it going for me?"

He straightened up and seemingly grinned at her, restarting the low tune. His spine dimmed as she laid down, facing him as she loosely hugged her pillow. She smiled widely up at him, easily dozing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice sat on her small bed, yawning widely as she glanced at the time on her phone. She rubbed her eye, resting her cheek in her hand as she doodled in the corner of her paper. She'd been staying up late for several nights and repeatedly had woken up tucked in properly. Hell, even her pillow was in it's proper place!

She knew it couldn't be another scientist or even a guard. They were friendly with each other, as staying in an underwater base tended to make everyone pack bond intentially or not, but all of them respected the privacy of their coworkers. Which meant that no one was going to enter her room, take off her glasses, tuck her in, and set her notebook on the nightstand.

She yawned widely, letting her eyes close as she slowly dozed off. She'd have to catch him another night, then. She was determined to catch him in the act.

The door opened silently not long after she let her pen roll into her lap. The large man closed the door and walked over to the bed with surprising silence. He smiled softly at her and gently gripped her shoulders, guiding her to lay back.

A pair of hands darted up and grabbed his sleeves, yanking him down onto the bed. He let himself fall forward on top of her, pressing his knee on the mattress to hold himself up. A wide, toothy grin shined up at him.

"Gotcha!"

He lightly smirked, his face illuminated by the lamp. "Oh?"

She blinked up at him and softly groaned, dragging one hand through her hair while she continue to hold his sleeve in her other hand. "You let me catch you."

He tilted his head, long strands of black hair falling over his shoulder. "You haven't been sleeping properly."

She sighed and adjusted her glasses, staring up at him as he hovered above her. "Well, yes, but that's not the point!"

He chuckled softly, a deep noise that seemingly rumbled in his chest. "What is the point, dear scientist?"

She frowned slightly, adjusting her grip on his sleeve. "I wanted to know why you keep coming here and tucking me in like you do. You put my glasses and notebook on the stand, you cover me up all nice, hell you even adjust my pillow! Why? What makes me so special?"

He raised one hand slowly, gently tapping her temple. "You are quite smart, why don't you figure it out?"

She groaned and slumped back, pressing her head backk into the pillow. "Okay, okay, up. Just, promise me you won't leave. I do wanna ask you things."

"Will you sleep properly if I answer your questions?"

She nodded, letting his sleeve go and pushing herself up on her elbows as he pulled away. "We can even pinkie promise. You answer my questions and I start sleeping at proper hours again. But only if you also return every couple days so we can just talk or something."

He raised an eyebrow. "Pinkie promise?"

She tucked her feet in to sit cross legged, moving back to give him room. "Yeah, it's a way to seal a promise. We hold our pinkies like this," she held up her two pinkies, "and we hook them together and shake," she demonstrated. "It's usually a thing kids do but it's the best way to seal a promise without like, signing lagal documents or blood or something."

He lightly smirked and offered his pinkie to her. "I shall answer your questions and return if you sleep at proper hours."

She smliled widely and hooked her pinkie in his, blinking at the warmth of his hand. His pinkie nearly enveloped hers as they gently shook. Granted, he was a very large man... monster.. Titan.

She shook her head quickly and grabbed her notebook and pen. "Okay! I've already got a few written down."

He nodded, resting his hands in his lap.

She shifted slightly and started asking her questions, glancing up at him. He answered them, his dark golden eyes bearing into her the entire time. His gaze never drifted as they spoke, which surprisngly did not make her squirm.

Alice had to admit she was mildly distracted though as she wrote down his answers. He was big and broad and oh my god. Eyes dark golden, hair as dark as the bottom of the sea, and dark tanned skin. He wore a black and bllue patterned silk yukata with no shoes from what she could see.

She suddenly yawned widely and rubbed her eye, squinting slightly at the clock. "God it's late. Or early, if you wanna get technical."

He nodded and sat up straight. "Then you should sleep."

She nodded and glanced over her remaining questions. "Okay, but one last question."

He waved his hand, nodding slightly.

She glanced up at him and bit her lip slightly before softly asking, "Why do you sing for me?"

He blinked at her and glanced away, staring out the wide window. He'd taken to floating outside her window and singing a deep melody to her recently, yes. But why? He wasn't sure himself.

He slowly spoke after a moment, meeting her eyes. "It helps you sleep. You don't fight in your sleep when I sing."

She nodded slightly and removed her glasses, setting them on the nightstand with her notebook. "Okay. Thank you, uhh, should I call you something else?"

He stood up and folded the blanket back as she laid down, gently laying it over her. "Gojira."

She smiled slightly, her eyelids drooping as he flicked off the lamp. "Gojira?"

He tilted his head slightly, letting the ends of his hair glow soft blue to see her better.

She yawned widely and softly mumbled, "Will you sing to me?"

He nodded, gently combing his fingers through her bangs as they slipped in front of her eyes. "Of course. Sleep well, my dear Alice."


	3. Chapter 3

Alice frowned as she stood in the chair, holding the tape measure up. Flattening the soft spikes, she carefully drew a pencil line on the wall. She softly huffed and nudged Gojira away.

He stepped away and turned, staring as she pressed the measuring tape to the wall. She frowned and softly huffed, tapping her bare toes on the chair. "Oh my god, you're six-foot-nine. You're a fucking tree."

He raised an eyebrow at her as she hopped down, gently grabbing her shoulder when she stumbled forward.

She graabbed her notebook off the nightstand and softly huffed, writing quickly. "Why are you so tall? You look like a normal ass human, just large."

He sat on the bed and glanced over as she scribbled. "What do you learn from taking such notes?"

She blinked at him and pushed her glasses up her nose. Her cheeks turned pink ad she glanced away from him, chewing on the end of her pen. "Oh, uh, I was actually just curious. There's really no reason scientifically."

He hummed softly, a small smirk growing. "Oh?"

She nodded slightly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I, uh, just thought it'd be neat to do.'

He tilted his head and leaned closer, resting his chin on his hand. "And what makes seeing how tall this form is 'neat'?"

She fluhed and looked away, looking away as she stuttered out, "It's, uh, it's just neat, ya know."

He smirked and gently gripped her chin, guiding her to look at him. "Define neat for me."

She swallowed thickly, staring into those golden eyes. "It means clean, tidy, the oppposite of messy."

He hummed softly aand gently tapped one finger on her cheek. "And?"

She flushed darker and shifted slightly, her eyes glued to his. "It's also used more casually to mean that something is pleasing."

He smirked. "And you find measuring me 'neat'?"

She softly mumbled, "I find you neat, pleasing."

He nodded, gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "I find you quite pleasing too."

She nodded slightly, leaning forward as he guided her closer. "You're very pleasing."

He tilted his head and leaned closer, pressing his lips against hers. She looely gripped his sleeve and slowly returned the kiss, letting her eyelids slide close. He guided one arm around her, pulling her close as his hair began to glow soft blue.

Pleasing was one word among many that filled the rest of the night.


End file.
